dungeons_and_dragons_before_the_stormfandomcom-20200213-history
Historical Events of the Greater Wittebak Empire
The Greater Wittebak Empire and her Respective Titles: Origin The original DM Toby Wells is a high fantasy GEEK, he loves writing stories and has had this lore in their head for a long time, this is the first time it has been ever written down, in my campaign a lot of these plot points would be HUGE news if you haven't been listening and if characters behaved differently and asked more questions. The names and history of Nugget Milkmaid and Maple Taple have been the same since the start of the game. However, Jammy's game is 100 times better then mine so i decided to just write down most of the stuff down here because when the plot of my campaign reveals itself no one will care lol. I also put this down in case anyone wants to make there own campaign in my world and wants to use this, i don't really care about my lore anymore tbh. btw JAMMY IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU BETTER NOT STOP PLAYING D&D BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO GOOD AT IT TO EVER STOP! Wittebak Empire The Wittebak empire is the empire that rules over the major north section of Europa, they have been around for a very long time and has been through a lot of changes. The name of the empire has been around for a long time. It was named after a great race ancient elves -before the gained human form - had a ritual where they transformed into the wind and raced around the globe in the name of the great elven gods. The name now basically means empire, or to spread ones culture. So the Wittebak Empire translates to Big Empire or Empire Empire (great name). For reference history is referred to in great era's that can last hundreds in this case thousands of years, They are named in an ancient language that has lost meaning, only properly understood by the sticher the most powerful divination wizard in the world (currently is a dwarf by the name of Charz TwistedBeard found in the citadel). Because of the Sticher history is written in advance by the crazy man and era's are named hundreds of years in advance, Time is just a construct and power words are words that manipulate the universe. The sticher is the only one that can read the creation text of Heitunngrunnir and Milkmaid was the only one would could use its power. First Period: End of the First Vampiric insurrection and the Rule of Milkmaid the Great 378 VC- 0 MDL The great Wittebak empire was not always as great as it was, before the great empire consumed the three nations of Razakira, Europa and Verdentslaad. The wittebak empire was a small revolutionary army led by a wizard by the name of Milkmaid. Milkmaid was a great wizard who specialised in enchantment and necromancy magic. He was powerful but craved more, He prayed to the great gods heitunngrunnir and madhu (see appendix) with help from Madhu he was given the great elven savage riders as his army and was given powerful word magic from Heitunngrunnir. With the elves he slowly took over the entire nation of Rezakira and ruled over for 200 years until he was later assassinated by his first born son Nugget. Before his assassination with his resistance army of elven war riders he went village to village bringing peace and out rooting an insurrection of shadowfell creatures, using his enchainment magic, he charmed the great woods and was able to move his riders thousands of kilometres in a couple days, attacking with great strategy, only using his necromantic power words when absolutely needed. Banishing the vampire queen Prunet Black to the shadow fell, seeing a nation in chaos with Guidance from Heitunngrunnir he decided to rule over the kingdom. Creating many great cities he united all cultures with his model of balance for the first time ever uniting the elven wizards of Heitunngrunnir and the barbaric riders of Madhu living peacefully. He instated law to the free riders that even they respected and all was good. This time is known as Madhu Tem-Lus or chaos time by scholars of current day. Second Period: Rule Nugget of the Witterbak Empire 217 MDL - 3892 MDL Nugget like his father practiced necromancy and conjured a visage of Orcus after sacrificing his senses he allowed him to transmute himself into a great lich. Nugget was far more ambitious then his father, and decided to spread his control to other nations. He concurred the druidc nation Verdent and the first nation of chaos, the dwarven capital and trout country: Slaad. Combining the two countries, he was a horrible king, not caring about any country he stole many natural resources and for hundreds of years VerdentSlaad became one of the most horrible places to live in the world, if not for druidic magic the great forests of the south would of been completely Lorax-ed and nothing could of been done because he was all powerful. Though VerdentSlaad had it lucky, Rezakira had it worst, civil war broke out between the two once united religions, and the capital city of the nation - Vaes HutinHu (or the gods way) was over run with the riders and the city was completely consumed by nature (the decrepit city can be found in the forgotten forrest looking like the jungle temple in minecraft). Nugget then disappeared mysteriously after conjuring time in space into a mystic sword known as Fabric cutter, all that is known is what has been found in his many journals hidden in large horrible dungeons underneath cities. For hundreds of years armies have been searching for his remains trying to find the sword but has never been found. Third Period: The first Great Succession Crisis 3892 MDL - 4001 MDL Leaving his new nation without an heir another war began between many nations and a new monastic nation formed inside slaad known as cherish (looking at the map this nation is on the far right). Another nation then entered the war known as the chromatic isles, this new nation set out to concur all of the kingless lands, however after a demonic insurrection in the military city of old town (located on verdentslaad) they lost the war and surrendered hysterically and pathetically. The over confidence of the Dragonborns, was the reason they lost, they rode on the backs of dragons and burnt villages to the ground. However, their leader of the dragons Ignaz Efrim Balrot was to say it nicely an idiot: he went down in history as one of the worst military generals in the war. The DragonBorns small army could rain fire from the sky and burn fields, however, Ignaz didn't believe in siege and only targeted big cities like the golden grin: when red leaf would of been much more strategic. The Dragonborn armies were known for the horrible conditions they kept their prisoners under, making sure to burn unruly prisoners alive (''Dracarus) ''For this reason most armies hated them, not wanting another empire to absorb theirs they made sure to target them. For that reason they lost the way and embarrassedly surrendered 90% of their land and religious heritage sights. Leaving them only with he Chromatic isles. The druidic villages in the war called upon great natural catastrophes causing famine and mass sieges sealing cities in domes of rotting vines and owning the battlefield with massive natural monstrosities of animal might. They were able to out barbaric the barbaric armies of Rezikira and were able to completely overwhelm the arcane mastery of the northern lands of Salad. The war ended with peace treaties but many emotions were left on the battlefield creating massive gaps in races, elves and dwarves became closer some how in the most crazy event sever. However a mutual hate against dragonborns grew to boiling point and still remains thousands of years later. Fourth Period: Maple Taple Hegemony 4001 MDL - 346 NE A new leader rose from the druidic elven villages and The king of red leaf Maple Taple, he retook all of the lands lost except cherish and then set out for the conquest of Europa. This was easy for him with his 4 brothers -The wolf, the chicken, the bear, and the toad - and in the Hide of the legendary Stag - Brouhaha Blue of red lead - he summoned powerful storms and attacked with the ferocity of a titan, condendesnded into the legendary hide. The druid villages have had the 5 legendary king pelts since the creation of Verdant. Maple Taple then had 30 decedents most of them bastards – which he then legitimized – spread them out around the globe an told them to rule independently as wardens of great cities. The empire so large now, and Maple Taple drunk with power, was not a good king, but he didn't want to rule, so he gave the responsibility to his kin. Sources and Historical Records: heitunngrunnir wine, prison, nature, order, enchantment and time the symbol of the wittebak empire is a ram skull which represents the two brothers Madhu a powerful tiger god of monsters, war, nature and CHAOS the tongue of the goat skull changes depending on the area both of these gods have some of the earliest references in written history of the region, they are not creation gods and little is known about the gods personalities, these gods are brothers and all knowing. They are known for their love of elves and were known pre MDL to interfere in the lives of elves -madhu was known for his affairs with mortals - but later left the plane and haven't been seen ever since. Many people believe though that all great heroes are secretly children of Madhu. Modern History thousands of years have passed since the political wars of the MDL era, it has been thousands of years since this time and the druids kingdom has ruled for thousands of years. Now, scholars of the citadel theories that another Madhu Tem-Lus is coming another time of chaos Madhu Quin-lus is what it will be called, history is repeating itself and divination predicts another massive world altering event. Gods are breaking through the astral gates again, Dammurin is returning, Despair has Ouroboros-ed around the yggdrasil wall, the power word seals have weakened and the vampire queen has returned to the material plane, and divination predicts the wolf titan -Blush Blaze of buttermead- will be corrupted by her evil. Category:Towns and Villages